The Spectacular Secret
by xXcoolioXX0014Xx
Summary: After Crocodile Tears. Alex goes back to school. But be ready, anything can happen in the world of Alex Rider.
1. Chapter 1

Alex hobbled into his first period math class. He was on crutches due to his fractured ankle. His teacher Mr. Donovan was the only other person in the room. He was organizing papers on his desk. When he saw Alex, his eyes widened.

"Alex Rider! What happened this time?" he asked.

"I fell down a flight of stairs." He lied.

"Oh, that's a shame. I hear the soccer team has been missing their star player." Mr. Donovan said.

"I'll be back on the field sometime next week, if all goes well." Alex replied.

"Wonderful!" Mr. Donovan smiled, "Now about the work you've missed. I have a few worksheets and study guides that might ready you in time for our next exam."

"Alright," Alex nodded.

Mr. Donovan picked up a stack of paper off the top of his desk. He walked over to a desk in the front row by the window.

"The seating arrangements have been changed since you were last here. You sit over here," Mr. Donovan pointed.

Alex went over to the seat and sat down. Other students were filing into class now. Mr. Donovan began to start the class. Alex smiled slightly when he saw one particular person run through the door just as the bell sounded.

Tom Harris jogged over to the desk behind Alex. "What a coincidence that my seat would be next to yours," he said.

"I don't believe in coincidence," Alex smirked.

Tom laughed, "Right. Good point."

Alex opened up his notebook and began to copy down the complicated equation that was written on the smart board. He could feel the curious eyes staring at him. He could hear a few whispers. Alex knew he would be bombarded with questions later. But he was prepared to answer them. Not honestly, of course, he would never tell them the truth. All in all, it was the start of a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thank you to all the wonderful people out there that read and reviewed the first chapter! I tried my best to make the second chapter a little longer. So here it is, enjoy!**

Alex Rider and Tom Harris were at a table in the center of the Brookland's school cafeteria with a few of the other guys on the soccer team. Alex was very pleased to have been greeted with a warm welcome and a few pats on the back. Half the day had gone by and already Alex was beginning to feel like a normal student. Well, almost normal, anyway.

"Yo Alex, why were you absent this time?" One of the boys asked, "Food poisoning?"

"I was in the hospital with swine flu." Alex clarified. He had been put in the hospital, just for other reasons that need not be shared.

"That's tough, man, I wish I could get out of school as often as you." Another boy said.

"Don't we all." said James Hale. They laughed, Alex with them.

The boys talked for the remainder of the period. By the time the bell rang Alex was caught up with all the current news on sports, girls, cars, and everything else he needed to know. Tom headed off to the new science block while Alex and James made their way over to health class.

As they settled into the desks in the classroom, James spoke, "I have a question for you."

Alex could tell by the tone of his friend's voice that something was up. Warily he answered, "Yes?"

"What really happened to you at our trip to Greenfeilds?" he asked.

"I fell out the back door of the school bus." This conversation was drifting into dangerous waters.

"No, before that. Where were you during role call?" James went on.

"I was standing next to Tom. Why?" Alex said calmly.

"I don't think you were." He said speculatively.

Alex shrugged. "Maybe it's time for you to visit the ophthalmologist. Get your eyes checked. How many fingers am I holding up?"

Alex stuck up three fingers in front of James' face. James shook his head and quietly laughed.

"Three. My eyes are perfectly fine, Alex." He turned serious again, "I know what I saw."

Alex sighed. "I was with the class the entire time."

James skeptically replied, "I never said you weren't."

"Neither did I."

"Whether you choose to tell me the truth or not, Alex, I still know something else went on during that fieldtrip."

"If you say so." Alex put in the final word before the students were told to quiet down.

The teacher, Ms. Evans, had projected a slide show onto the board.

"Now today, class, you will be learning about a fairly common illness called appendicitis." She paused, "Is there anyone in this class that has ever had their appendix removed?"

All eyes turned to Alex. How they knew that he had been hospitalized with "appendicitis"? He had no idea. Continuing with his lie, he looked at the teacher.

"Yes, ma'am."

All was silent. Ms. Evans's eyes appraised her student.

"Mr. Rider, it seems you and I have a lot to discuss."

Alex shifted in his seat. He mentally swore. A continuously ill student in a health class. Great.

**AN- I think this turned out pretty good, if I do say so myself. Hahaha. What do you think? Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Thanks for all the great reviews. Chapter 3 is the longest chapter in this story yet. Don't worry, its not one of those endless chapters that go on and on and on and on and on. Anyway… **

**We last left off with Alex being put on the spot in his health class. The current lesson being taught is on appendicitis. Now, I've never had appendicitis myself. I had to find a few things about it through a good friend. And finally, continuing from last time, I now give you….chapter three. Enjoy!**

"So Alex, tell me, what is the actual procedure for the treatment of appendicitis?" Ms. Evans voice echoed around the room.

Alex was at a complete loss. Was he supposed to know anything about the false covers made up for his frequent absences? He knew some of the basic facts but nothing that would come from a first hand experience.

"I don't know. I wasn't conscious during the surgery." said Alex.

The students didn't speak a word. Hearing Alex Rider give away any detailed information about his famous illnesses was an extremely rare occasion.

"Then can you share with the class anything that you do know about appendicitis?" Ms. Evans looked encouragingly at Alex.

"…sure," Alex said at last. What were a few general signs of being sick? He was so done for, "Some of the symptoms are abdominal pain and nausea."

"Anything else?" she asked, "Don't by shy now, Alex."

Alex didn't want to tell his teacher that he wasn't being shy, just smart. He had to give a good answer. He thought back to when he had been in St. Dominic's hospital. There were hardly any pleasant memories for him there. But he did recall the patient in the room next to him. Paul Drevin had been put into the hospital because he was being treated for appendicitis. Alex remembered a few of their conversations.

Alex stated, 'The human body doesn't need the appendix to function. So removing it will do no harm."

Ms. Evans nodded. "Thank you Alex. Good work." She turned back to the slide show on the board.

"As you can see here, class…" Ms. Evans began the main section of the lesson.

Alex sighed and let out a long breath. Someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to look at James.

"Do you have a scar?" James asked, keeping his voice down so that Ms. Evans wouldn't catch the two friends talking.

Alex whispered, "Yes." But it's not nearly where James would expect it to be.

"That's so cool, man." James said.

Alex shrugged, "I guess."

The bell sounded throughout the school building. Ms. Evans wrapped up her presentation. The students began to move out into the hallway.

"Have a good day, class. Pick up a homework sheet as you leave the room," she called, "Alex, stay behind. I need to have a word with you."

James waved to Alex, "Good luck, mate. Think about what I said. I'll catch up with you later."

Alex hobbled over to the teacher's desk. The crutches weren't the only thing starting to get on his nerve. Alex patiently waited for Ms. Evans to speak.

After a minuet she said, "I just want you to know that I'm here if you need any advice from a medical point of view," she paused, "I see you've been getting sick quite often. If you need me to recommend vitamins or a prescription drug to help boost your immune system, I'd be happy to do so."

"I appreciate the concern, Ms. Evans," he really did, "But I'm fine." Alex affirmed.

Ms. Evans nodded, "Then at least take this hand sanitizer. Nobody knows what kinds of filthy bacteria are roaming throughout the school."

She handed a small bottle of Purell to Alex. He tossed it into his school bag. He could fight off trained assassins; he may as well be able to fight off germs without any extra help.

Ms. Evans wrote up a late pass for Alex. His next class was on the third floor. Right now he was on the first. After thanking Ms. Evans, Alex made his way down the hall to the elevator.

An old school aid was always in the elevator to supervise the injured children as they went up and down between floors. As Alex pressed the button marked 3rd Floor, he could sense the aid watching him. Alex leaned against the wall as the elevator began to move slowly up.

The aid never once took her eyes off him. But Alex, being Alex, stared calmly back. He found it rather amusing. He just waited for the awkward elevator music to start playing.

The old aid spoke quietly, "My husband is a war veteran. You have the same eyes as him."

Alex sighed. She wasn't the first to notice. He evenly replied, "Do I now?"

The aid nodded but remained silent. Alex was going to have to start being more careful. More people than ever were beginning to detect the differences in Alex's demeanor compared to his other peers. And as much as Alex tried to go back to being normal, there would always be a part of him that would have the experience, the thoughts, and the actions as someone twice his age.

When the elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open again, Alex hobbled out. The hallway was deserted. He held the late pass in his hand and went into his social studies class. The teacher didn't mind that he was late. Alex moved to an empty desk beside Tom.

Alex asked, "Do you remember anything about James when we went on our trip to Greenfeilds?"

Tom frowned, "I think he was the only one that realized you left the group. Why?"

Alex sighed, "He knows I'm lying about something. I would prefer if he didn't find out the truth."

Tom smirked, "The truth about what, Alex? How you had to use the restroom because you had a terrible stomach ache? Or how you fell out of the school bus while trying to throw up out the back door? Come on, Alex, I didn't know you were that embarrassed to tell him."

Alex grinned "Are you trying to imply that I'm a severely sick child that gets ill everywhere and all the time?" he laughed, "Its so simple. I like the way you think."

"I know, so do I." Tom chuckled.

Alex nodded, "Alright. If he asks me again we'll tell him that. Let's see how it works."

**AN- Thanks for reading. This is my first fanfic and so far I'm having a lot of fun writing it. Got any comments? Please review! **


End file.
